


Honk!

by BouncyDragon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mischief, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyDragon/pseuds/BouncyDragon
Summary: Loki and the Avengers work together to play a prank on Tony.(I really suck at summaries...)
Relationships: Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & JARVIS, Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Honk!

**Author's Note:**

> Another Marvel fic! This time Frostiron, but only low-key as it isn't the main focus.
> 
> This is a prompt fill that Rabentochter gave me some time ago and I finally managed to actually write it. I have to many WIPs. 
> 
> Anyway, it is very silly, kind of ridiculous and I don't actually know what I did... It was a word prompt and this is all I came up with... 
> 
> Still, I hope you like it and enjoy it. Kudos and comments welcome and appreciated.

Ever since Tony had gotten together with Loki, his life had taken a turn for the unexpected, magical, funny, weird… In short: it had taken a turn for the amazing! 

Tony had gotten used to Loki's jokes and pranks and even helped him sometimes. Loki usually didn't prank Tony, just the other Avengers. His pranks didn't cause any harm, unless you counted the ego of the one pranked. But even Steve—the killjoy—took most pranks with humour. Tony had even seen him laugh once or twice. 

Everyone had gotten used to Loki's mischief. It was still somewhat inconvenient at times but funny nonetheless; most times at least. Sometimes he went a little too far. As long as his mischief didn't cause any harm, Tony enjoyed it. Loki would get that glint in his eyes and he would be so excited and happy. It was a wonderful sight really. 

Sometimes though, Loki could still surprise Tony with whatever mischief he had managed. Often that was quite ludicrous stuff. And today was no exception. 

Over the course of their relationship, Tony had come home to a variety of strange things. Like the time Loki had decided their home needed a paint job. Everything—literally everything!—had been coloured in varying shades of pink. To this day, Tony had no idea why pink. Loki rarely ever explained his mischief. Or the one time everything had tasted like fucking cinnamon. The smell itself had made Tony sick but the taste… Just disgusting. And the worst part had been that his coffee had been no exception; not even if he had gotten it from a coffee shop. That had probably been the only prank Tony hated with every fibre of his being. Loki had apologised and had ended the spell. But only for Tony as he had later found out. For the rest of the Avengers everything had still tasted like cinnamon for another week. That Tony had found funny.

Anyway, every time Tony came home to their penthouse, he kind of expected to find some new mischief. But even so, nothing had prepared him for what he found today. 

Loki was lying on the couch reading a book when Tony came in. Tony just wanted to say Hello when he stopped in his tracks and stared at the kitchen counter; or rather what was on the counter. 

"Uh, Loki?" he drawled. 

"Yes, dear?" Loki answered without looking up from the page he was on. But there was a certain sound to his voice. A sound that suggested that he knew exactly what Tony was about to ask and that he found it incredibly funny. 

"Why… Why is there a _dog-sized goose_ on the kitchen counter?" Tony asked, still not taking his eyes off said goose. "And more importantly, why is it holding _a knife_ in its beak?" 

"It's a he, Anthony," Loki corrected him, as if the pronouns of a freaking bird were any kind of important. "And his name is Larry." 

Tony did a double-take and finally looked at Loki. "Larry? You named the goose _Larry_?" 

"No I didn't," Loki answered and changed pages in his book. "JARVIS did." 

Tony stared at him in disbelief. "J?" 

"I found it a fitting name, Sir," the AI answered and there was that same sound that Loki had in his voice. Great, his boyfriend and his AI were working together on mischief. That couldn't be good. 

"Fitting, huh?" Tony shook his head. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question, Lokes." 

"What was the question again?" Loki asked and Tony saw that he could barely hold back a grin. 

Tony sighed. "Why is there a goose on the kitchen counter?" 

"Where else would he be?" Loki countered. 

"That doesn't answer my question. Also, why is he the size of a dog?" 

"Is he? I didn't notice. JARVIS, did you?" 

"No, Sir, I didn't. He appears normal to me," JARVIS answered. 

Tony stared at the ceiling, then back at _Larry_ (Why Larry, for goodness' sake?). "Alright. Why is he holding a knife?" 

"He felt unsafe," Loki answered. 

" _Unsafe_?" Tony repeated. "How do you even know that?" 

"He told me." 

Tony stared at Loki. "What? Can you talk to animals now?" 

"Don't be silly." Loki finally looked up, but not at Tony. Instead he just looked at the ceiling thinking. "Although there's probably a spell for that." 

"Loki…," Tony whined. "Why does the goose have a knife?" 

"His name is Larry, Sir," JARVIS chimed in. 

"I don't care what his name is!" Tony almost snapped. 

Suddenly the goose—Larry, sorry—put down the knife he had been holding in his beak and looked directly at Tony.

"That is very rude of you," he said in the thickest Scotisch accent Tony had ever heard. 

Tony stumbled back and fell on to the armchair. He put his hand to his chest and stared at the goose. "Jesus fucking Christ!" 

"Larry has a point, Anthony," Loki said and finally put his book down. "You should address him with his name." 

Tony stared disbelieving at the God and was lost for words. How was he supposed to respond? He didn't have any idea what was going on here! There was a dog-sized goose on his kitchen counter whose name apparently was Larry and could talk, and also who had a knife in reach! Larry felt unsafe? Well, now Tony felt unsafe! And why the hell was the goose talking with a Scottish accent? 

Suddenly the door opened and the rest of the Avengers walked in. 

"Hey, guys," Clint greeted them and then walked over to the goose-occupied counter. "Hey, Larry. How's it honking?" 

"Same old, same old," the goose answered and Tony swore he was smiling! 

One after another, the Avengers greeted Larry the goose and talked with him. Steve even had _a rousing discussion about truth, honour, patriotism_ … Loki had nearly lost it at that but Tony didn't know why. Thor had rolled with his eyes. 

Whatever was going on, it was more ludicrous than anything that had come before. Tony just watched flabbergasted. Until Larry jumped off the counter and waddled towards Tony. He scurried away from it and wanted to make for the door but unfortunately, in his haste to get away from the goose with the mischievous glint in his eyes, he ran headfirst into the wall…

When he came to, Loki's face was hovering above him looking very concerned and also apologetic. 

"Anthony? Anthony, can you hear me?" he asked quietly, voice thick with worry. 

Tony groaned and touched his head. "What happened?" he asked. 

"You ran into the wall," he heard Clint answer and there was a slightly amused tone to his voice. 

Tony was quiet for a moment and just looked at Loki. Then he reached for his collar and glared at him. "Why would you do that to me?" 

"Do what?" Loki asked confused. 

"Larry! The fucking goose!" 

"Language," Steve said from somewhere. 

"Oh shush, Cap." Tony looked behind Loki and saw the rest of the Avengers standing there. Then he looked around the room but there was no sign of Larry. 

"I didn't think you'd be scared of a goose," Loki noted. 

"I'm not scared of geese," Tony said. 

"Looked different to us," Natasha pointed out and he could hear the grin. 

"I'm sorry, Anthony," Loki said now and from the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes, he also meant it sincerely. "I didn't think you'd react like that." 

"Where is the infernal goose?" Tony asked instead of acknowledging Loki's apology. 

Loki and the Avengers were quiet for a moment. Too long for Tony's liking. Then Loki said, "He's gone." 

Tony narrowed his eyes and studied Loki for a moment. Unfortunately, he had never been able to read the God of Mischief. Still, he just should've known. 

"Hello, Anthony," someone—something said beside him and Tony nearly jumped out of his skin. 

There, on the armchair he had been sitting in, was _Larry_ , staring at him with that certain kind of maliciousness that only geese managed. Tony also noticed that Loki had moved away from him significantly. 

"LOKI!" Tony yelled. 

"Oh shit," the God of Mischief uttered grinning and then took off like a cheetah after its prey. 

Tony was up in a matter of seconds as well, stumbled a bit because he got up too fast and then ran after his boyfriend. "Come here, you little shit!" he demanded. 

Loki was heard laughing. As he ran past the Avengers with Tony hot on his heels, Thor asked, "Why don't you just teleport, brother?" 

"This is so much more fun!" Loki answered laughing while running. 

And while Tony chased his hysterically laughing, mischievous boyfriend, the Avengers—plus Larry the goose—laughed at the scene. They all had been part of the prank, although they hadn't expected Tony to react like this either. It was still funny though. 

Larry disappeared about an hour later. In the meantime, Tony had been able to catch Loki but only because Loki had wanted to be caught. The God apologised for the prank and swore to make it up to Tony. He also promised to prank the Avengers with Tony. But the Avengers themselves were none the wiser about that arrangement. Tony would come up with something glorious to pay them back. 

Loki would pay back way sooner though; at night, in the solitude of their bedroom. 

"Hey, Anthony?" Loki asked quietly as he lay snuggled into Tony's side after their activities. 

"Yes?" Tony answered smiling.

"Are you still mad at me?" Loki sounded genuinely unsure and worried. 

Tony shifted a little and gently kissed Loki. "I was never mad. Not really anyway. Just… I don't know. You've never played any pranks on me. Not me specifically." 

"I'm sorry," Loki mumbled and looked away. 

"Hey, no, it's okay," Tony assured him and held him close. "In retrospect, it was funny, I suppose. Everyone was in on it?" 

Loki nodded. "It's fair to say that it didn't turn out like planned." He looked at Tony worried. "I'm sorry you ran into the wall. How's your head?" 

"Ah, you know I have a thick skull," Tony answered grinning. "Don't worry about it, Lokes. Just promise me that we'll prank the others." 

"Of course," Loki smiled. "What kind of Trickster would I be if I wouldn't prank the people around me relentlessly?" 

Tony laughed and kissed him again. "I love you, Lokes." 

Loki's smile grew and he rested his head on Tony's shoulder, nuzzling his neck. "I love you too." 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> So, again, hope you liked it—despite its silliness, or even because of it... Ah just hope you liked it.


End file.
